$ {195.3 \div 0.63 = ?} $
Explanation: ${0}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }63\text{ go into }{195}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ $-$ ${6}$ ${195}\div63={3}\text{ with a remainder of }{6}$ $\text{How many times does }63\text{ go into }{63}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${63}\div63={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {195.3 \div 0.63 = 310} $